ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Titan
|operator = Starfleet |Status = Active |Datestatus = 2379 }} The USS ''Titan'' was a Federation starship that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-to-late 24th century. History In 2367, Barash created a holoprogram of a fictional future based on William T. Riker's memories and expectations. In Riker's fictional service record in the holoprogram, upon being promoted to captain, Riker supposedly assumed command of the Titan in 2370, on stardate 47203. Under his command, the Titan was assigned to provide tactical support for Starbase 384, a Starfleet outpost located near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Later, during the Praetor Campaign, the starship prevented a preemptive strike by the Romulans into the Gamma Hydra sector. On stardate 51253, Captain Riker was given command of the Enterprise-D, and a new captain assumed command of the Titan. ( ) In 2379, newly-promoted Captain William T. Riker did in fact assumed command of the real USS Titan. He transferred from the , along with his new wife, Counselor Deanna Troi. For their first assignment, the Titan crew was to head up the new task force investigating the possibility of peaceful relations with the Romulan Empire in the wake of the recent events involving the coup d'état of Shinzon of Remus. ( ) Appendices Background information In the original script for Star Trek Nemesis, Wesley Crusher was to explain at the wedding scene that he was being assigned to the Titan under the command of William T. Riker. On the Titan, he became the Assistant Chief Engineer with the rank of Lieutenant Commander. In a filmed but deleted scene, Crusher mentions he is on the night shift and that the Titan was equipped with a "double refracting warp core matrix with twin intermix chambers." This was also foreshadowed somewhat in the TNG episode in which during wargame trials, Wesley served under Commander Riker on the decommissioned as an Engineering Officer. For the remastered edition of "Future Imperfect", the original okudagram was replaced by a new graphic that mentioned this starship. Information on this ship's career under Captain Riker was, also, from that graphic. Apocrypha ]] It was never canonically revealed what type of ship the ''Titan was supposed to be, and it was never shown on screen. In non-canon source, the supplement Starships released for the Decipher ''Star Trek'' Roleplaying Game, states the Titan was a brand-new vessel. In the novel series Star Trek: Titan, it was stated that the Titan was not the first ship of its class, with that honor going to the pathfinder of the class, the USS Luna, and that all ships, such as the Titan, were named for moons in the Sol system. The novels also give the ship's registry number as NCC-80102. Pocket Books has released a series of novels, called Star Trek: Titan, which was based aboard Riker's ship. A competition to design the new vessel was held. Despite early conjectures that the Titan would be as large as its name suggests, the stipulations of the contest reveal that the ship is approximately 450 meters long, which is notably smaller than the last two starships Enterprise, and was only slightly bigger than the Intrepid-class. The contest rules established that within the novels' continuity, the Luna-class had a crew complement of 350 and was intended as an extended-mission, deep-space explorer, apparently as a result of Starfleet's efforts to get back on an exploration standing following the Dominion War. The winning design appeared similar to the , but on a smaller scale, and with a "roll-bar" above the saucer section, similar to that found on the . See winning illustration on the artist's website: [http://stourangeau.gfxartist.com/artworks/125044 USS Titan]. For more information on the Titan design contest, which ended on 15 August 2005, see [http://www.simonsays.com/content/feature.cfm?sid=44&feature_id=2893 Pocket Books' Starship Titan Design Contest Rules]. External links * * - the winner of the Titan design contest de:USS Titan es:USS Titan fr:USS Titan ja:USSタイタン nl:USS Titan pl:U.S.S. "Titan" Titan, USS